The End of the Aisle
Recap With under an hour before the wedding, Barney and Robin suffer panic attacks. Robin considers escaping through the window, as Ted and Victoria had from Victoria's wedding a year earlier. After she brings up how she wishes that Barney had found her locket as a sign of his reliability, Ted secretly brings her locket, which he retrieved from the river, to Barney and instructs Barney to take credit for finding it. When Robin realizes the truth, she remembers Barney's dishonesty and begins considering that Ted is the right person for her after all. Ted refuses to run away with her, recognizing at last that he and Robin aren't the same people who loved each other once and that she and Barney are meant to be together. Unconvinced, Robin decides to run away on her own and crashes into the band's bass player - the event that Future Ted describes to his kids as "how your Aunt Robin met your mother." Meanwhile, Marshall and Lily manage to calm Barney down, but find that he is struggling to write his wedding vows. When Lily points out how selfish and easy his vows are to accomplish, Barney counters by remarking about how Lily and Marshall have broken all their marriage vows over the years. They are disappointed to realize that Barney is right. However, they spend a moment at the altar to update their vows and promise to keep updating them as they need to instead of making perfect vows. Barney witnesses the moment and goes to find Robin. Robin apologizes for knocking over the Mother, who sees that Robin is trying to run away. Because they do not know each other well, the Mother does not persuade Robin not to flee and encourages Robin take three deep breaths instead. The Mother slips away as Robin follows the Mother's suggestion and Barney appears. He promises to make only one vow to her: he will be honest with her from now on, and begins with revealing that Ted had found her locket. At the wedding ceremony begins, Barney has one last panic attack, which Marshall ends with the final slap of the slap bet. The ceremony goes through without any trouble, even with the arrival of a bear as the ring bear, (also present was a flower gorilla, which Barney cancels at the last moment) and concludes with Robin and Barney married before their family and friends Continuity *Marshall gives Barney the final slap, officially putting an end to The Slap Bet. *Barney did indeed arrange a ring bear, as suggested in earlier episodes. *Marshall and Lily talk about when Lily first peed in front of him, which occurred in . *Barney and Robin's marriage finally took place, as foreshadowed since . *Robin finally receives her Locket. *Robin's dislike towards Patrice has been shown in the past. *Ted's search for the locket was previously seen in . *Robin walks down the aisle to Sandcastles in the Sand. In the episode Sandcastles in the Sand Barney and Robin's romance first began while watching the video for this song. *Ted mentions Barney's rehearsal dinner for Robin, as seen in , as well as his proposal to her, as seen in . *The Mother mentions she was "a bit of a detective" as a kid, much like her future husband Ted. *Robin mentions the Blue French Horn which was in quite a few of episode. *Marshall's wordplay jokes was shown in . No one laughs at his jokes yet he still continues due to him being Most Outgoing in high school which was mentioned in . Gallery Aisle1.jpg Aisle2.jpg Aisle3.jpg Aisle4.jpg Aisle5.jpg Aisle6.jpg Aisle7.jpg Aisle8.jpg teota9.jpg teota10.jpg teota11.jpg teota12.jpg Theringbearisreal.png Thelastslap.png teota1.jpg teota2.jpg teota3.jpg teota4.jpg teota5.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *A flashback reveals a prank in which a passed out Marshall was dressed and photographed in a costume. *When Robin is discussing with Ted if they should run away she mentions the , a American hockey team. *Marshall uses the word "vow" in "vowerpoint", a pun of . *Barney mentions . Music *Future Days - *SandCastles In The Sand (Piano) *The Robin - John Swihart (Score) Other Notes *The title is a reference to the end of a wedding aisle, where a couple gets married. *RSVP to the wedding *This episode shows Robin meeting The Mother. *The scenes first shown in and later in , , and Farhampton occur in this episode. *The score "The Robin" plays during this episode. It previously played in The Final Page - Part Two. Guests *Ellen D. Williams - Patrice * - Gary Blauman * - Cheryl Whittaker * - James Stinson * - Sam Gibbs * - Himself * - Himself * - Robin Scherbatsky Sr. *Frances Conroy - Loretta Stinson *John Lithgow - Jerome Whittaker *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit * - Genevieve Scherbatsky Podcast Reception Donna Bowman on the gave this episode a B. http://www.avclub.com/tvclub/how-i-met-your-mother-end-aisle-202597 Ethan Alter of gave the episode a B. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-end-of-the-aisle/ Max Nicholson of gave the episode a 7.8 out of 10. http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/03/25/how-i-met-your-mother-the-end-of-the-aisle-review References External Links Category:Wedding episodes